


Mouth Running Just Like I Got Him

by iktwabrokenbone (apiculteur)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apiculteur/pseuds/iktwabrokenbone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler, the quiet, artsy kid, wants to ask out Josh, the popular, sporty kid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouth Running Just Like I Got Him

**Author's Note:**

> written for anons prompt :))

Between Tyler and his friends, it was no secret that he had a huge crush on Joshua William Dun, captain of the school soccer team. Most people in the school had a crush on Josh. He was Josh Dun. Pretty, hot, funny, and with _the best smile_. Tyler knew Josh kept plants- he always went to the biology class room to look after them during break- and Tyler wondered if they even needed the sun. After all, Josh's smile was bright enough to help them with photosynthesis.

They didn't speak that often, but they were in the same music and gym classes. Quite often, they paired up in music, or chatted during gym, if only because their friends weren't in those classes with them. But he was so _sweet_ and _funny_ and it made Tyler want to blush and hold his hand. Tyler would hesitate to call him a friend, but they knew each other, and Josh had called him cute once.

Prom was coming up in a month or so, meaning most people were trying to find dates. No doubt, Josh had already been asked by a ton of people. If the gossip was right, he had politely turned everyone down so far. Maybe it would be a mistake, but this was their last year of school. Before long, everyone would be going to different universities, and Tyler may never see Josh again.

If nothing else, he wanted to make an attempt to act on his crush. Tyler mentioned this idea to Mark and Jenna, to be met by silence and Jenna biting her lip. They exchanged glances, and Tyler rolled his eyes.

"I know," Tyler said. "You don't think he'll say yes because I'm the quiet kid who sits in corners and is too nervous to smile."

"I mean, he would say yes if he knew how amazing you are, but he doesn't," Jenna said, with a soft smile.

"Thanks mom," he said. "But I may as well try. And, I mean, loads of people are gonna ask him. If he says no, it's not gonna be super awkward, he says that all the time."

Mark was nodding now. "Yeah, of course bro. Go for it. How are you gonna ask him out?"

That wasn't something Tyler had thought of yet. He looked at Jenna, who laughed.

"I dunno, do some art. Your drawings are amazing, and it'd avoid making a huge scene," she suggested.

"Yeah, I will. Thanks for helping me pick up cute boys Jenna," he said, smiling at her and kissing her cheek.

***

Tyler took far too long drawing it, taking discreet glances at him throughout the day to get it perfect. Eventually, he ended up with a drawing of Josh, wide grin in place as he held a flower beside his face.

He was standing by his locker, staring at it to find any flaws he could fix. Someone sidled up beside him, but he didn't bother to raise his head. "Hey," he said, looking up to see if it was Mark or Jenna. They were the only two people in school who he spoke to on a daily basis.

Josh was there beside him, not one of Tyler's friends. Tyler jumped, dropping the drawing.

"Oh, hey, sorry for scaring you," Josh said. Tyler made a strange sound, a mix of a snort and a whine, as Josh bent down to retrieve the things Tyler dropped.

"N-no need to help, I'm fine," Tyler said, trying to take the papers from Josh without being rude.

"Oh, dude, is this me?" Josh asked, meeting Tyler's eyes with a smile only a little less bright than the one in the drawing. "Sorry, I shouldn't look through your drawings, I just saw it by accident."

"Yeah, it's you. It's nothing though," Tyler mumbled, and if Tyler ever blushed, it would be right now. "Um, did you want to say something to me?"

Josh handed the drawing back to him, looking away. "Uh, not much. Yeah, I- I was gonna ask you to prom. You're, uh, you're cute and I like you," he said.

Tyler didn't reply for a while, too busy trying not to get too excited. He felt himself smiling far too much. "Yeah, sure. I mean, I drew that because I was gonna ask you to prom. So, uh, this is pretty good. Sick as frick."

Josh's grin was bigger than Tyler had ever seen it, leaving light spots in Tyler's vision.

"Well, here's my number. You can text me. I'll leave now," Josh said, handing him a scrap of paper, already bearing his number.

After that, Josh ran away, and Tyler tried to calm down his heartbeat. He might have to sit down for a moment, and tell Jenna and Mark until they told him to shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> idk abt this i dont like my writing in this and idk why maybe just bc its been a while since ive written much idk


End file.
